Height is one of the important characteristics for a person. People, especially growing children are eager to know their height and their growth rate. In addition, the change in height for an elderly or a patient is also important diagnosis information for his or her doctor.
From Dec. 9, 1890 U.S. Pat. No. 442,192 to the recent Dec. 4, 2001 U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,494, all the devices invented use graduated scale with movable rectangular frame for measurement. These devices are bulky, heavy, and difficult to transport. For portability, May 8, 2001 U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,881, Jun. 13, 2000 U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,359 etc. make the scale stand and frame collapsible, foldable or able to elongate.
Nov. 1, 1983 U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,384 uses an extensible tape instead of solid scale stand. On the frame there is a level indicator indicating its level state in order to measure the highest point of the person.
Jan. 3, 1995 U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,028 uses audio signal to report the height measured on a mechanical slide.
All these devices have a graduated measure upright stand or a plate hanged on the wall, a level ruler and a flat ground plate. They are bulky and difficult to move.
Therefore, the inventor creates a portable human height measuring device integrated onto a cap which is easy to carry and use. It can measure the height of the person on, any flat ground.
This portable human height measuring device invention is thoroughly different from the prior and related arts. My invention uses an ultrasonic distance sensor and control unit integrated onto a cap to measure the height. The accuracy and precision of measurement can match any graduated scale. This invention has seven (7) measuring output choices:    1. Visual—LCD display;    2. Audio—voice synthesizer;    3. Printout—printer output;    4. Visual and audio;    5. Visual and printout;    6. Audio and printout;    7. Visual, audio and printout.
The printer output records the height measurement and the date of measurement. This data could be collected over time to calculate a person's growth rate.
With all these functions, the portable human height measuring device is still light and compact. It is easy to use, control and carry.